Expression
by Brovaries
Summary: Emma thinks Regina could be a bit more adventurous. Luckily Regina is open to changes. AU. Oneshot. SwanQueen


This is an AU oneshot in which Emma is so lucky to have such an understanding girlfriend.

My first SwanQueen story was Night Admission (go check that out, dude) and it went well. I enjoy writing one shot type stories/chapters and I hope you enjoy it too. :)

* * *

"You can say it, you know."

Regina looks up from her book and finds Emma's emerald eyes boring into hers.

"What?"

"My name when we have sex."

Regina's mouth drops open as she sharply glares around the coffee shop. The aroma of hazelnut fills her nostrils and Emma places a hand atop hers. "It's okay to express yourself."

The usually sharp-tongued and witty Regina Mills is as at a loss of words right now. Is anyone hearing this? There is a high school aged boy at the table next to them with green headphones on blaring music so loudly into that boy's ears that you could hear the words of the song as if they were front row at a concert. There's an elderly couple in the couch area splitting a newspaper and by the way the older gentleman keeps adjusting his hearing aid, there's no doubt that he can't hear Emma's juvenile blathering. But as for the crowd around them? The thirties and older book club and the girl with the shaved head? The father and his young girls who are pestering him while he's checking Twitter? And the folks next to them who are taking this moment in the shop to search online for bathing suits? Who knows if they had heard what Emma just said?

"Do we really have to talk about this right now?" Regina hisses, as she pretends to be engrossed in her novel about feminism in the 1920s. Her vision shifts from the book's pages to Emma's worried eyes and she's so confused on whether or not she should just indulge in the woman's concerns or leave the coffee shop.

Emma sighs. "It's just that every time I, uh, get you to the edge you start to say my name but then you stop."

Regina's eyes widen. "Oh my God, we really are talking about this right now."

"And you're my girlfriend, right?" Emma asks hesitantly. Regina's mouth goes dry. Are they girlfriends now? Her mind is in the middle of pondering that question when her heart pushes her head up and down in assertion.

Emma exhales. "Great. Regina, I really like you but I was thinking that maybe we should act more...relationshippy."

Regina's face perks up in a 'how so?' motion and before she has the chance to regret allowing Emma to continue her spiel, Emma is quite literally pouring her feelings out in the middle of Caffeine N Cakes. Emma glances down at her watch. "My break ends in fifteen minutes. I like you, but I think that we should go on dates during a time that doesn't include me wearing an coffee stained apron. And it really, really puzzles me as to why you won't say my name while I'm going down on you and, a-and you're so _quiet_."

"I, um, didn't know you felt that way and-"

"I really want to introduce you to my family. I want to be seen everywhere with you because you're so great and I want you to invite me over because it'd be nice if you think I'm great, too...And I want to take you out somewhere real special. A place that doesn't serve apple fritters and lattes."

Emma curls a hand into her own blonde locks and watches Regina's blank expression shift from confusion to surprise to puzzlement again.

"Like, we have really great sex." Emma blushes. "Amazing sex and I have yet to hear my name fall from those gorgeous lips," she corrects herself. "And believe me, every night we're not together and I have to get the job done myself, your name is the only one I think about. It gets me through really horny nights and really lonely nights."

_Jesus Christ, Emma. What's gotten into you? You can't just have your own Barbara Walters emotional TV special in a coffee shop-your fucking place of employment! _Regina's thumb is now stroking Emma's hand even as her expression is completely grave. Emma shouldn't have done that. She can't just dump her feelings on her unsuspecting girlfriend. Well on the upside, at least Regina admitted that she's her girlfriend. Regina glances around the restaurant for the 500th time and cautiously scoots her chair closer to Emma's side, making sure the chair doesn't clang and screech against the hard floor.

She wonders how long Emma has been keeping that bottled up. In all honesty, she probably hasn't been the best girlfriend. It's been weeks of sex and meetings for vanilla frappes, but a longer timeframe for their friendship to deepen. Perhaps these "dates" on Emma's breaks don't constitute as real dates...and maybe she should freely express herself during sex. It _is_ sex, after all. It's not like she can sexually yell out Emma's name during work at Capital City Bank. Oh, that bank. The epitome of unsexy. She should quit soon, Regina muses and her thoughts quickly snap back towards the younger woman next to her. No one has even looked their way during the whole time Emma was pointing out parts of their sex life that could be reevaluated. Or at least, if anyone heard they didn't care.

"Emma..."Regina starts softly. Both women look at each other with tenderness. She clears her throat and continues, "I'm sorry if it offends you that I'm not particularly _expressive _during our _throes of passion_-"

"It doesn't offend me, it confuses me," the blonde clarifies.

Regina nods. "Right. I can definitely work on being louder for you."

The blonde snorts and shakes her head. "Don't be loud 'cause I want you to. You stifle yourself and I'm worried that I'm boring you." Emma is now stirring a small straw in the liquid remains of her cup and nervously waiting for Regina's reaction. She feels like shrinking when Regina's eyebrows raise in confusion.

"You're not boring me! Our sex is not boring. You just said it was amazing!"

"Yeah...for me...I don't know if you're bored or tired or whatever!" Emma hisses back. Regina can't help but smile. Oh, the nights with Emma have got to be the most entertaining and passionate nights she's ever experienced.

"Dear," Regina murmurs softly. "I am absolutely enthralled when we're having sex. And well, I've just never been so comfortable with someone I-I really like so it's hard for me to verbally and sexually convey how I feel, but if you give me some time I'm sure I can work up to it."

Emma smiles. "Yeah, I can definitely give you time. That means a lot of practice."

Regina's mouth lets out a laugh and it rings through Emma's ears, making her wonder if that is her favorite sound and if Regina's soft moaning just took second place. She's quick to recompose herself, though and Emma makes a mental note to make sure they practice laughing out loud a lot more, too.

"Yes, dear. A lot of practice. And a lot more dates," Regina asserts. A moment of hesitance passes and Regina grabs her hand to lead her to stand. Emma dumps their empty drinks in the trash can next to their table and winks at her Ruby, her coworker, to let her know she'll be back on the clock in five minutes. As soon as their feet touch concrete, Regina hooks her arms around Emma's waist and whips her around to face her. The brunette strokes her girlfriend's face and a wave of _whoa _hits her because Regina's never particularly been one to show affection in front of others.

"A lot more dates?" Emma questions. "Like, in public?"

And Regina is suddenly flushed with anger towards herself for allowing Emma to feel hesitance about their relationship. Emma is far from ugly; she did notice the frequent lecherous stares from teenage boys in this restaurant, did she not? She's mad at herself for letting Emma question her own beauty and for thinking that Regina was ashamed of her. Regina's uncreative, that's all. She never thought about movie dates or attending events in public because she wants Emma all to herself. She doesn't want anyone to indulge in Emma's beauty when all Regina wants to do is show her how beautiful she is behind closed doors. Maybe she should rethink this strategy. _This needs to change_, Regina vows to herself. She pulls Emma into an embrace, close enough that they can smell each other's shampoo and Regina steps back to give her a confident smile.

"I'm not ashamed to have you as my girlfriend. I _want_ everyone to know we're together." And Regina lifts Emma's head toward her and kisses her as if Emma's mouth is the only source keeping her alive. They ignore the bustling community around them and the stolen glances. People walk in and out the coffee shop, kids bike by on the sidewalk, but neither woman feels the need to break their attention from each other.

Emma grins. "I'll see you tonight?"

Regina blushes under the sun because she's not quite sure if she's comfortable with making out with Emma ever again in public, but she's certainly not going to object to practicing. Emma's fingers are hooked around Regina's black tendrils as she stares into her eyes and takes in her glowing, olive skin. They're both breathing a bit too hard for two women simply standing outside a store in windy weather. Regina drags her hand down to Emma's hip and tilts her head toward her ear. And Emma's legs turn to jelly as soon as she hears her start to whisper.

"Absolutely. And I expect you to fuck me so hard that my neighbors hear me screaming your name."

* * *

**so how about a review? It's just a one-parter, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you very much for reading. :)**


End file.
